


About him.

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexualuty, Crushes, Fluff, Headcanon, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kageyamas POV, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama doesn't understand why he feels so different about Hinata. <br/>Small story about these beans getting together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About him.

What is it about him, I wonder. What is it about him that makes me hate him only slightly. What is it about him that makes my internal flame light up and charge the engines which drive me to be so competitive towards him. What is it that makes me want to devour him and keep him away from the rest of the world.

Sugawara said it was my idiocy but I don't know what he means by that. Ironic, isn't it? Hinata Shouyou, the man of my dreams? Or maybe the bane of my existence? Either way I can't escape seeing him everyday until the end of highschool and maybe then on. Only hopefully then actually. I didn't have to be a scientist to figure out that I have no sex drive whatsoever, but what is it about Hinata that makes me feel so... excited?

\- - 

It was a bad idea to talk to him about it. I didn't know where to start off when I pulled him off to the side of Coach Ukai's shop. Maybe I shouldn't have began with I might be in love with you.

"But I thought you were asexual?" Hinata tilted his head like the statement had been about someone else. 

I had come out rather easily when Tanaka and Nishinoya were teasing Hinata about pleasing women and then they somehow turned and started teasing me about it. After explaining what asexuality was to them no one questioned it further, not even Tsukishima. 

"That doesn't mean I can't like someone dumbass..." I made that for sure in my long journey through the internet on sexuality when I had first come across it. "I just.. maybe think I like you.."

Hinata had lit up like a candlestick and from there I had no idea what to do as he just sputtered something and hurried off.

\- - 

"..I think I like you too.. that way." 

I was caught off gaurd. After having confessed to Hinata he acted like the evening had never happened so I just let it stay that way despite the sinking feeling in my gut. 

"You do?" Maybe I sounded a bit too excited. 

"Yea I mean I don't really think I'm gay.. and I've never been attracted to a guy that way before but with you it's different... so I want to give it a try!" He says with that familiar look of determination in his eyes, I can tell he's not lieing. 

I hug him hard to my chest and feel the vibrations of his laughter against me. I've never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it's five am and i wanted to write some fluff but like not some super giant story so I decided to put some Headcanons in it and put it in first person POV to help me. Also idk if I'm good at first person POV this is my first real story doing it so comment and tell me how I did you will :00 peace~


End file.
